videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Fanon Wiki:Black Fantasy
Project: Black Fantasy is just a temporary placeholder for this game. Project: Black Fantasy '''is a medieval fantasy hero-based shooter currently being developed by CD Projekt Red, and is scheduled for release on June 13, 2025. Heroes Characters are split into three categories: Flanker, Bulwark and Support. Flanker Heroes specializing in mobility and damage. '''Black Crusader * The king of Raikdorf, the judge and executioner of the Redlands. * Wears a set of black ebony armor over his robe, and carries with him his trusty greatsword. * Passive: Executioner: 'Sync Kills cannot be interrupted. * '''Hamstring: '''A brutal slash that slows down the opponent's speed for a short period of time. * '''Parry: '''Counter-block that deals damage. Timed parries deal critical damage. * '''Imbue: '''Imbues his weapon with magic, dealing burn damage for a short period of time. * '''War Cry: '''Lets out a war cry that demoralizes his foes, decreasing their attack damage for a short period of time. * '''Ultimate: Black Blade: '''The Black Crusader enchants his blade with black magic. Slashes now launch out projectiles that deal massive damage. 'Knight *The last of a fallen order, the Knight now lives the life of a mercenary. *The knight is clad in blackened steel armor, and wields a longsword and kite shield. *'Passive: Rally: '''Anyone within the Knight's radius gains an extra speed boost and attack speed. *'Shield Block: Blocks any incoming damage with his shield. *'Whirlwind: '''A deadly spinning attack that damages anyone within the Knight's radius. *'Shield Bash: 'Stuns opponents with a thrust from his shield. *'Running Charge: 'The Knight rams through his opponents with his shield, knocking them back. *'Ultimate: Last Stand: 'Ditching his shield, the Knight now fights with just his longsword. This grants him a speed boost, faster attack speed, and double damage from his sword. All shield-related abilities are locked. 'Gravelord ' *An adept of the dark arts, the Gravelord is a young apothecary who experiments with deadly poisons and the undead to protect those closest to him. *He wears a navy long coat and commoner's clothing, and fights with a poisoned shortsword made of bone in combat. *'Passive: Soul Trap: 'When the Gravelord kills an enemy, he takes their soul and uses it to summon more undead corpses with Raise Dead. *'Bone Spears: 'Summons three spears made of bone that he can launch at his will. *'Bloated Bomb: 'Turns a dead corpse into a poisonous bomb, which explodes after a short period of time, leaving behind a cloud of lingering decay. *'Raise Dead: 'Summons an undead warrior to fight by the Gravelord's side. *'Shade: 'Temporarily enters the ethereal plane, granting the Gravelord an additional speed boost and damage immunity, but can break if he enters combat. *'Ultimate: Bone Colossus: '''The Gravelord summons a nightmarish giant made of bone, which he controls as if it was his puppet. Once activated, the Gravelord's health is increased, as is his attack damage and speed. '''Raider * A lone hunter from the fierce Hillmen raider tribe, cursed with lycanthropy. * Wears clothing crafted from animal hides and pelts. Wields an axe in combat. * Passive: Pillage: '''Enemies that are killed will drop a heath potion. Extra damage to siege engines. * '''Axe Throw: '''Lobs his axe at an opponent, which retracts back to his hands. * '''Leap: '''Jumps up in the air and chops his opponent with his axe, damaging them. * '''Sprint: '''Holding down the button will cause the Raider to sprint. * '''Berserker Stance: '''When activated, all attacks will increase the attack and movement speed of the Raider. * '''Ultimate: Lycanthropic Form: '''Succumbing to his disease, the Raider transforms into a monstrous wolf. His damage is increased, as is his movement speed. '''Axe Throw is locked off and replaced by Ravage, which he performs a special attack in which he feeds on a selected enemy. Outlander * A savage Panthrai corsair hired by the Hillmen. * Wears leather armor and wields two scimitars. * Passive: Panthrai Genetics: '''The Outlander gains extra speed movement and jump distance. Can also crawl over walls. * '''Mutilate: '''Drags his dual scimitars down on an opponent, dealing bleed damage. * '''Camouflage: '''Camouflages himself, perfect for ambushes. * '''Kick: '''Delivers a kick that knocks back his foe and deals heavy damage. * '''Feed: '''Feeding on a corpse restores health. * '''Ultimate: Panthrai Instincts: '''Activating his own instincts, the Outlander can now see everyone on the map. Bulwark Heroes who deal tons of damage, perfect choices for maintaining objectives and providing defense. '''Assassin * A master sharpshooter of a secret society who kills those who need to be killed. * Wears lightweight black armor made of leather and a mask to conceal his identity. Wields a bow and arrow. * Passive: Shroud: 'When crouched, the Assassin gains invisibility, but instantly deactivates if he enters combat. * '''Zoom In: '''Better aim with the bow, deals extra damage. * '''Explosive Arrow: '''Shoots out an arrow that blows up on impact. * '''Mist Cloud: '''Casts a cloud of mist that acts as a smoke screen. Allies will gain stealth within the radius. * '''Fan of Knives: '''Tosses a set of knives at an enemy. * '''Ultimate: Poisonous Arrows: '''Grants the Assassin five arrows that instantly kill his opponents. 'Soldier *A retired soldier who now lives the life of a farmer. *Wears commoner's attire and wields an arquebus and a club. *'Passive: Piercing Rounds: '''Extra damage to shields and structures. *'Campfire: 'Sets up a campfire that heals allies within it's radius. *'Oil Pot: 'Throws down an oil pot that leaves behind a trail of oil that can be ignited. *'Switch Weapon: 'Switches out his arquebus for his club. *'Acid Flask: 'Lobs a flask filled with an acidic mix that deals damage per second for a short period of time. The effect can be cancelled out if the opponent is healed. *'Ultimate: Pot Bomb: '''Lobs a bomb that deals massive damage in a radius.